Weasel, Fox, Grim, Stag, Wolf
by Sabs321
Summary: <html><head></head>Female Naruto and Itachi are sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter from Sirius Black in his Third Year. Bad summary, I know, but they aren't my strong point... Read it, please?</html>


**RATED: ****T. Maybe K+, but I rated it for the mild language that will show up… Blink, you might miss it. Actually, if you lay down, and take a 15 minute nap, you may miss it... Hmmm... Going with T for Teen right now...**

**Friend: Shut up! This is so insane, rate it M!**

**Me: Uhm... If you stop bugging me about it, I'll join you in punching your older brother.**

**Friend: Deal! It's rated T!**

**IMPORTANT CHAR. INFO: ****Good!Kurama, Fem!Kurama, **

**Fem!Naruto (looks like young Kushina, with dark lavender eyes.), 12-Year-Old!Naruto,**

**ANBU!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, NaruXItachi, Pyro-Maniac!Naruto**

**P.S. Kurama's name is Kira, as in most (all) of my Fem!Kurama stories.**

**P.P.S Orochimaru-teme killed the Uchiha's with Tobi, Itachi was framed, he lives in the village in the shack from episode 1, Season 1 of Naruto under the alias Kage (as in Kage Bunshin, not cage)**

**Yes, another one, Itachi, Naruto, and Minato (before he died) contributed to making a Jutsu that would cancel out the side effects of using the Mangekyoū Sharingan. Itachi could use it for 3-years straight, never deactivating it, and he would still have that 20/20 vision of a shinobi. Unless during that time period someone stabbed his eyes out.**

START.

"FOX!" The voice of a big chested blonde rang throughout the village, laced with so much killer intent it could be mistaken as a humanoid Bijuu. Which, in this case, wasn't too far off the margin. The shout also managed to make it to the underground ANBU Captain break room. The shortest captain on break flinched, her two crimson, waist length pony tails fluttering slightly, the lavender eyes behind the fox mask widening slightly. "Oh, _crap…_" There was a poof of white smoke, and a small red fox kit with a black tipped tail and ears disappeared under the sofa where 'Fox' had been lounging just moments before. 15 seconds after the kit had dived under two-seater, a small brown pug followed by a man with a Wolf mask and high-flying silver hair that leaned slightly to the left, reading a small orange book, and _he_ was followed by a woman with a large bust (is that the right word?) who was cracking her knuckles ominously. "Yo, Tiger, is Fox in here?" Wolfie said. "No, Kakashi, and how many times have I told you, while we're in HQ, call me Yamato." The guy with the Wolf mask, or Kakashi, sighed. "Fine. Pakun, are you picking up anything?" This was addressed to the pug, who didn't seem to be in the room anymore. "Pakun?" The sound of claws scraping on stone was heard in response. They winced at the sound and looked towards the couch. The scraping suddenly stopped, and the dog, Pakun, slipped out from under it, the young vixen in his mouth, and she had apparently left some long and deep claw marks on the cement floor, if the dust falling from her claws was any indication. "Found her, Kakashi, can I go now?" Kakashi closed his book with a snap. "Yeah. Thanks, Pakun." There was a puff of white smoke, and the pug was gone. Another poof of smoke, and the short captain was back. "Baa-chan, whatever you heard, I swear I didn't do it. And if I did it was the Kage-Bunshin's idea to keep up the alias for the genin group! I promise on my mask and Kakashi's books, that I'm telling the truth!" The blonde chuckled. Chuckled evilly, and made Yamato, or Tiger, flinch, and Kakashi, or Wolf, snap his book closed quickly, throw it in his pouch on his left leg, not the kunai pouch, and stand up straighter. "No... I... Have a mission for you!" (**A/N: Think what Kakashi does, "I told you not to. You... Pass! ="**) Everyone in the room sweat dropped, including a 'newly appointed' ANBU named Weasel, or Kage. "I really hate it when you do that. What mission?" The redhead was ever so slightly bouncing on her toes in anticipation. Hoping for a big, kick ass mission, where she could blow something up. "It's a protection mission, and this is where it gets complex. You see, you're going to have to go _outside_," all the ANBU tensed, "Kage's going with you, no worries there, anyways, it's a protection mission. You're going to be protecting a 13 year old child by the name of Harry Potter. Apparently, they had a tamer version of Orochimaru, by the name of Lord Voldemort. He wants this boy- who is apparently a wizard, and he uses magic- dead, and you have to prevent that. This mission ranges anywhere from a high A-rank to S-rank. It's a year long mission, so send a Shadow Clone back once a month with a chakra seal to replace the clone that's a blonde idiot. The client will be here in 15 minutes. Dismissed." Weasel and Fox looked at each other, and at the same time, vanished in a swirl of black. "And good luck." The three remaining managed to whisper at the same time.

**Naruto's Apartment: Outside the Door**

"C'mon, 'Tachi, can't I blow just _one_ thing up?"

"No."

"What if there's a huge army, can I send a clone to set up and underground trap, then let 'er rip?"

"No."

"... What it you get captured, you get out with my help, then can I blow the building up?"

"Only because that will never happen, yes."

"You just jinxed yourself."

"...Hn. Go pack."

"Fine."

**Little Cabin From 1st Naruto Episode**

In a swirl of black smoke, Itachi, or Kage, appeared in the little shack where he'd been living for the past four years. There wasn't any electricity, but he was fine with the ration bars and going out for Ramen with Naruto… even if she did clear out a fair sized chunk of his wallet. Sighing, he pulled up a slightly dusty pack and began to fill it with the clothes he'd need for the mission. ANBU style pants, black and dark grey shirts, his mask and cloak… And his shampoo. His glorious, L'Oriel shampoo, because his hair was worth it… Itachi grinned, threw the now fully packed bag over his shoulder, got in his Henge- a 15 year old brunette with greenish blue eyes, standing about 5'5- and walked towards the Hokage tower, where the client was waiting.

**TBC**

**A/N: If people don't want to follow this, I don't mind much. I can share it with people via Google Drive, and they'll comment on it. I would like it though if you could review, and tell me what you liked, disliked, or would like to see. I plan on updating this at least once a month, but I might not make that deadline. There might be long silences, but ****I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. ****If anything goes wrong and I can't continue it, I'll share it with my friend, and she'll take control, I'll just be the person uploading it. Ja!**


End file.
